


Blast From The Past

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Actual Pain, Angst, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Other, Probably a happy ending, Some Fluff, This ship is my new guilty pleasure, altaen Lance, dont judge me, half altean/galra Lotor, half galra keith, i love that ship name, rating my change, real hurt, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: Lance is an altaen in hiding because he thinks everyone will hate him (because of his past) if they find out who he is. During the anniversary of the beginning of the war, Lance gets really sad and runs off and meets some one who he thought he would never see again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter Lance looks human!  
> This first chapter also may be more about the others and not Lance as much...

Lance was sitting in the couch in the break room thinking nothing in particular, just thinking. The thoughts started off as “I wonder what planet we’re on” to “why did blue chose me of all creatures?” to “am I really that useful?” To “I miss my family…” to “I wonder if he ever forgave me?” Tears started to pick up in his eyes. A lot of things where going through his head when two other paladins entered the room. 

“- I was making a thing that would help interrogate prisoners, like a lie director but I can hook it up to the monitor and watch their memories” Pidge finished her explanation of a thing she was working on to hunk when she looked up to see lance with watering eyes. “Hey Lance are you ok?” 

Lance heard his name shaping out of his thoughts. He wiping his eyes and stands up to look at his friends. “Hey guys,” he smile, “what's up?” Pidge and Hunk walk a little closer. 

“Currently, I'm more worried about you, you ok dude?” Hunk said stopping in front of Lance. 

“Me? Yeah, I'm fine, is there anything wrong with you, cuz I'm great!” Lance rambles. 

“Your rambling, and you were crying!” Pidge said looking at his slightly pinkined eyes. 

“You know …allergies.” Lance stated while flicking his wrist to the side acting like it was obvious. 

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other then back to Lance. “Were in space!” They say in unison. 

“Space allergies?” They weren't falling for it, Lance knew that and sighed in defeat. “Fine… something is wrong,” he bows his head, “but I don't want to talk about it.” 

Hunk walked closer to Lance and put his hand on his back. “Are you sure?” 

Pidge closer to Lance as well. “Yeah, Lance we’re here for you.” She smiled and looked up to his bowed face. 

With tears picking back up in his eyes he says, “You'd hate me if I told you…” and before they could say anything to deny his accusation he left the room in haste leaving the two paladins in confusion. 

Pidge ran to the door after he left and called out into the hallway. “Way to leave us hanging!!!” Lance didn't make it to any of the meals that day.

“Where's Lance?” Shiro asked no one in particular, sitting down for dinner. 

Pidge piped up, “Something's bothering him today, me and hunk walked in on him being sad and he tried to play it off like it was nothing!” 

“Then he said ‘you'd hate me if I told you’ then walked away!” Hunk mimicked Lance's voice dramatically. 

“I wonder what's eatin’ the poor lad?” Coran said with a questioning look. 

“Well he picked the right day to be upset, do you remember what today is Coran?” Allura said looking sadly into her plate of goo. Everyone was confused until Coran piped up in sad realization. 

“Oh, you're right princess… today's the anniversary of the beginning of the war.” Coran looked to his feet. 

The room was silent, no one dared to speed, until Keith said “well, I'm going to go give Lance his dinner.” Everyone looked at Keith with a look of slight shock. “What, I can't be nice to a sad person!?” Everyone looked down at their food and Keith grabbed a plate of goo and walked out of the dining room. 

“Damn, I could take that silence any longer.” He walked down to Lance's room. Keith walked up to the door and knocked. “Hey, Lance I got you some food.” There was no reply, “I know I'm the last person to see, let alone talk to… but I'm here for you.” There was no reply, “if you're not going or talk to me fine, just come get your food.” There was no reply, “ok if you don't come out, I'm going in!” There was no reply, “that's it!” Keith opened the door. “Lance I swear to go- Lance?” Lance wasn't in his room. “That's weird where could he be?” Keith started walking to the break room, “Lance?” He walked into the room not seeing Lance. “Is he training?” Keith put down the goo he was holding and walked to the training room, when he opened the doors he saw blast marks on the wall from a blaster. “Well it looks like Lance was here but went crazy in the process,” he stepped in farther. “But where is Lance?” He was just about to leave when he saw a piece of paper in the middle of the floor. Keith walked over and picked it up, it read: “Gone out to clear my head, Lance” reading that Keith got up to go to the dining room. “What's gotten into him?” Keith thought “Well, besides being his stupid normal self!” 

Keith ran into the room where everyone one was. “What's wrong Keith?” Shiro asked in concern. 

“Lance is gone!” Everyone stood up. 

“What do you mean he's gone?” Allura asked. 

“I mean I can't find him anywhere, and all that I could find was this note!” He held up the price of paper. 

“Keith may I see it?” Shiro reached out his hand. 

“Sure.” He said handing him the note. 

Shiro read it, Hunk looked over his shoulder “that seems like something Lance would do!” and Pidge ducked her head from under Shiro’s arms “and that's definitely Lance’s crappy handwriting!” 

Keith looked to Allura and asked, “Are we going after him or what?” 

“Oh god, oh god, what if lance gets hurt, what if he gets eaten, oh god, what if he gets hurt and is slowly stalked until death!!!” Hunk started to ramble on and on about how Lance could be dead or worse. 

“Enough, Hunk Lance isn't in any sort of trouble, calm down!” Allura said trying to calm down Hunk, and it worked, for the most part. 

“How do you know?” Hunk looked at her for more comfort. 

“This planet is peaceful, inhabited by harmless little creatures called Gleeps.” Coran said looking at the scanners. “AND from the looks of it they have gotten pretty advanced since the last time Altaens have came in contact with them.” 

“Then what are we waiting for, let's go find Lance!!!” Hunk said. 

“Not so fast, from what you two have said I would think it would be best if we give him some space.” Shiro said looking at both Hunk and Pidge. 

“But-” “Lance is really upset over something let's just let him clear his head.” Keith interrupted Hunk and patting him on the shoulder. “Let Lance, be Lance.” Keith added. “And if he isn't back by tomorrow we'll go look for him, ok?” 

Hunk looked at him hesitantly, “ok…” 

“hey Hunk come help me finish my lie detector!” Pidge grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room trying to distract him from Lance being Lance. 

“Hey Shiro wanna come spare with me?” Keith said grabbing Shiro’s attention. “Why not, let's go.” He smiled at Keith. The walk out of the room leaving Allura and Coran alone. 

“Coran, I miss Altea.” Allura said looking up to Coran with tears threatening to fall. 

“I know I do too.” He stepped forward and hugged her.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there are some errors in my grammar somewhere but I'll fix it later.


End file.
